<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you play croquet? by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121599">Do you play croquet?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra'>Cleopatra (empressofthelight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bloody Cards [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Spirit Gate 3, from the sequel of bloody cards that never will be written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zahrah and Taj find themselves in the courtyard of the Castle of Hearts playing a morbid game of croquet in hopes the Red Queen will tell them how to get back home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bloody Cards [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/630476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spirit Gate Round 11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you play croquet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little ficlet of a sequel to Bloody Cards that will probably never happen. I felt Ryou needed to see Taj again so here it is. XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I said, do you play croquet?”<br/><br/>Zahrah stared wide eyed at the Red Queen as she sauntered towards a decapitated head; a silver tray with a tea cup floating beside her. In a fluid motion she lifted the club and swung it. Zahrah winced, squeezing Taj’s arm, from the sickening sound it made and it rolled under grotesque corpse arches. <br/><br/>“Oh! What a wonderful play, your majesty!” The Queen of Hearts said, walking out into the courtyard.<br/><br/>"Sure," the King of Hearts sneered, “your turn, Alice.”<br/><br/>Zahrah frowned at them as they turned to her. “I’m not playing!”<br/><br/>“Oh come now,” the Red Queen said, “even your father loved this game. Try it.”<br/><br/>Taj stiffened under her grip.<br/><br/>Zahrah wondered who she meant exactly. She couldn’t imagine either playing a game like this. “We just want to know how to get out of here.”<br/><br/>The Red Queen tisked, picking up her tea cup from the floating tray. “If that is all, then I believe you must chop off my head-” pausing to take a sip, she turned to the King of Hearts with a quirked brow- “or is it the Red King?”<br/><br/>“Either,” he scoffed, “and honestly the quicker the better.”<br/><br/>“We can’t do that!” Taj gasped.<br/><br/>“Why not?” She sauntered up to Zahrah and gently lifted her chin. “You are my niece, Alice. You have the power in you, you should use it.”<br/><br/>“W-what?” Zahrah backed away from her, the haunting feeling she’d seen her before stabbing her gut again. “Aunt Juria? B-but you can’t be!”<br/><br/>She smirked and nodded. “I can and am. Welcome home, my sweethearts. We’ve waited a long time for you both.”<br/><br/>The Queen of Hearts walked towards them, his hands folded in front of him with a friendly smile and a clock face ticking away the seconds in his right eye. “I know it’s really strange, but it’s not all bad.”<br/><br/>Taj moved away from Zahrah before she could stop him. “Ryou? I remember you!”<br/><br/>His smile broadened and his eyes welled up with tears, strange to see at the base of a clock. “You do?” <br/><br/>Zahrah didn’t know what to do or think watching her brother hug the Queen of Hearts as tight as he could. “Yeah. Hocus Pocus is still my favorite movie.”<br/><br/>He laughed, hugging Taj just as tight, then sniffled. “I’m so sorry I had to leave you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>